Due to space restrictions commonly found in gyms and homes it is desirable to have a single machine which allows as many exercise functions as possible. Apparatus to date has endeavoured to combine exercise functions for lighter training in particular, taking the approach of joining several stations closely together, possibly using a common resistance device or weight stack for compactness, but has failed to provide the possibility of heavy training of chest, legs, arms, shoulders and back with a single unified piece of apparatus in a single compact station which is compact, easy to operate, and requires the exerciser to use it in positions optimal for training.
Because of the wide range of weights required and highly varying types of movement, previous machines have often failed to satisfy the needs of weight trainers. The present invention addresses this problem by means of several advances in the art.